


The Love of an Angel

by disturbinglynic



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbinglynic/pseuds/disturbinglynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will meets Wesley just minutes after he has broken up with his girlfriend. Wesley talks and acts oddly, and Will is pretty sure that Wesley is stalking him. Yet Will finds himself attracted to Wesley and completely enthralled by him. When Will is in an accident, he finally learns the truth about Wesley, and for some reason, he isn't even really all that surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Art made by [nickygabriel](http://nickygabriel.livejournal.com/)

The leaves were falling down around him and the air was cool and crisp. Will hardly noticed these things though. He found the nearest bench and sat down, resting his face in his hands. It wasn't the end of the world and really it didn't even feel like it, but it still hurt and it would still take time for him to heal, even though he had been the cause of it.

 

Suddenly he knew he wasn't alone. He didn't know how he knew. There had been no footfalls and no leaves had crunched under the weight of a foot, but he had felt something in the air, some sort of change. It was subtle, but it was there.

 

"Are you okay?" a quiet voice asked. Will looked up and into the face of a teenage boy.

 

Will nodded. "Yeah. Just fine. Don't worry about me."

 

"May I sit down next to you?"

 

Will shrugged. "I suppose. If you want to."

 

The kid sat down next to him. He was strange. He felt off to Will. The way the kid talked and moved, it seemed like he wasn't comfortable in his own skin, like he didn't belong there.

 

"My name is Wesley."

 

"Will." Neither of them offered their hands to shake. Wesley sat beside him, silently, and amazingly the silence didn't bother Will. He usually hated silence. He was one of those people that was uncomfortable with silence. He would like to say that he just hadn't found the right person yet, but there was no way that the right person was a teenage boy.

 

It wasn't that Will had anything against guys. He hadn't ever been with a guy before, but it wasn’t something he was opposed to. He just hadn't found any guys that he had ever been attracted to, but he always knew that if he had, it wouldn't be something he would freak out about. There was just no way that he liked somebody as young as this kid appeared to be, and he didn't even know anything at all about Wesley.

 

And apparently it wasn't even that comfortable of a silence because here he was over-thinking about nothing. No, it was still a comfortable silence. He might be over-thinking, but it wasn't as if he felt compelled to talk. He had a feeling he could just sit here all day next to Wesley and not say a word.

 

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Wesley asked. He seemed genuinely concerned, which was odd. Wesley didn't even know him.

 

"It's not like it's anything life threatening. Just broke things off with my long term girlfriend. Things just weren't right between us and they hadn't been for a while. I kept hoping things would change but they never did. It's still hard though. We were together for so long."

 

Will hadn't meant to open up like that to a complete stranger, but he hadn't seemed to be able to stop himself. There was just something about Wesley.

 

"You were in love with her."

 

That was an odd statement to make. Of course Will had been in love with her. They wouldn't have been together for as long as they had if he hadn't been.

 

"I thought I was." Will was surprised by his own answer. What was it about this kid that was throwing him for a loop?

 

"I have no doubt that you will find love one day, Will."

 

"And how can you know that? You don't even know me? You just came up to me and asked me what was wrong and that was that."

 

Wesley tilted his head at Will. "I know more than you think. Just as I know that we will meet again."

 

Will stood up so he could leave. "Okay. Now this is starting to feel stalkerish. I think I'm going to leave."

 

Wesley nodded. "Until next time."

 

Will turned and walked away from Wesley. What a strange kid he had been. Will turned to glance over his shoulder, but the bench they had occupied was now empty, and there was no sign of Wesley anywhere. Will shook his head and continued his walk home. Maybe Wesley had just been a figment of his imagination. It wasn't as if they had touched or anything. If Wesley had just been a figment of his imagination he couldn’t help but wonder why his brain would do something like that. He wasn't taking any sort of medications and he didn't drink or do drugs. The whole thing was all very strange and left Will feeling... off.

 

He wondered if he would meet Wesley again as the kid had predicted. The only explanation he could come up with for that is that Wesley _had_ been stalking him. He wasn't sure what to make of that. It wasn't as if he had been aggressive, and he seemed harmless. He was shorter and skinnier and Will was sure he could take him if it came down to that, though he didn't think it would. More than any of that, he couldn't help but wonder why he was still thinking about Wesley. He would be better off if he just forgot about the whole thing. And if he did see Wesley again, then he saw him again. No big deal. Will could chalk it up to coincidence. Nothing more.

 

Still, when he got home he made sure to go through the whole house closing the blinds and making sure all of the doors were locked. Better safe than sorry.

 

*****

 

When the sunlight pulled him out of a deep sleep in the morning, the first thing he thought of was the encounter with Wesley. It felt like it hadn't really happened at all. It felt like a distant dream. Yet here he was, still thinking about Wesley.

 

He remembered the way Wesley had talked and acted. It almost felt robotic. Will had a good laugh at himself when he briefly thought that maybe Wesley was a robot from the future. If only his friends could hear what he was thinking. It was probably best that they didn't. They would probably try and lock him away in some sort of mental institute. He certainly sounded crazy enough for that.

 

Then he couldn't help thinking that he didn't want to tell his friends about Wesley at all. He tried to rationalize this with thinking that it would be too difficult to explain Wesley, but he knew that wasn't true. Will left it at that. He wasn't ready to deal with his reasoning behind wanting to keep this from his friends. Best not to go there.

 

Will got out of bed to get started with his day, pushing thoughts of Wesley to the back of his mind. There would be time to think on that later. For now, real life was more important.

 

*****

 

It was a Friday night and Will was living the exciting life. He dropped a package of cookies into the cart. He hadn't kept them around when he was with Deanna because she was always dieting, even though she hadn't needed to. He looked up after he had dropped the package into the cart and looked right into the eyes of Wesley.

 

"Are you following me?" Will asked conversationally. He honestly wasn't even surprised to find himself standing in front of Wesley again. His last encounter with Wesley had been almost a month ago. He hadn't been able to keep Wesley out of his thoughts the entire time. Part of him had thought that he would never see Wesley again, but a bigger part of him had known that he _would_ see Wesley again.

 

"I told you we would meet again."

 

"So you did." Will sighed. "And the only way I figure that could have happened is that you're following me. So I have to ask again, are you following me?"

 

"No."

 

"You don't talk much, do you?"

 

Wesley tilted his head and just looked at Will. Will didn't have much in his cart because he had only just started shopping. "Want to go get dinner with me?"

 

Like last time, Will found himself saying things that he had absolutely no intention of saying. He didn't know what it was about Wesley that made him do this.

 

Wesley nodded. "Okay."

 

Will left that cart abandoned and led Wesley out to his car. He didn't want to do anything romantic so he figured a burger joint would be best. It would be a no pressure date.

 

Except it wasn't a date. He was definitely not on a date with Wesley. He did not just ask Wesley on a date. This was just dinner between two friends. Except they weren't even friends. So what was this? This was just dinner. Yes, Will was going to stick with that. This was just dinner.

 

They sat down and picked up their menus, Wesley looking at his like he had never seen one before. "The bacon cheeseburger is good," Will suggested. Wesley nodded. When the waitress came Will ordered a coke and the bacon cheeseburger and Wesley got the same.

 

"So, why are you stalking me?"

 

"I'm not stalking you."

 

"Fine. Then why am I seeing you again?"

 

"I find you interesting."

 

"Wesley, you don't even know me."

 

"Yes I do."

 

"Then you're stalking me."

 

Wesley titled his head and looked at Will. "I am not stalking you, but this is a conversation for a later date."

 

Will raised his eyebrow. "Okay then. What can you tell me? Let's start with an easy one. How old are you?"

 

Wesley didn't answer him.

 

"Wesley, that wasn't supposed to be a stumper?"

 

Wesley looked confused. "A stumper?"

 

He wondered if Wesley was from another country and still had trouble with English and with idioms. That would actually make sense if Wesley had an accent, but he didn't. And Will didn't really think that anyway. His brain was just coming up with any reason it could to figure out why Wesley was the way he was. "It means that it was supposed to be an easy question. Please tell me you know how old you are."

 

"I'm nineteen."

 

"Really? You look younger than that. If you're younger you can tell me."

 

"No. I'm nineteen."

 

"Okay. What about your parents? Any family?"

 

"No. I'm on my own."

 

The food came and their conversation was pretty much over with. Or rather Will gave up asking Wesley questions and Wesley didn't bother saying anything. He was too busy looking at his food like it was some sort of foreign object. It didn't seem like Wesley had never had a burger before, it seemed like Wesley had never had food at all before. And when the bill came, Wesley just looked at it.

 

"I take it you don't have any money."

 

"Money? Oh, yes. No, sorry. I guess I should have mentioned that."

 

Will chuckled. "No, it's fine. I was the one who asked you to dinner after all."

 

"Is that customary? Does the person who asked another person to dinner pay?"

 

"Not typically with friends, no."

 

"I see."

 

Will wasn't sure that Wesley really did see. "Is there somewhere I can take you?"

 

"No. I can manage on my own."

 

"Are you sure? It's no problem at all."

 

"I will be fine. You can go back to the grocery store since I interrupted your shopping."

 

Will honestly couldn't think of anything better to do and that was just sad. "Well if you're sure."

 

They walked to the door together. "Is this where you tell me that we'll meet again?"

 

"Would you like to see me again?"

 

"Yes." Will hadn't even thought before saying that, yet he knew it was true. "Maybe you should give me your phone number."

 

Wesley offered him a smile. "Don't worry. I'll find you. Have a good night, Will."

 

"You too, Wes."

 

Wesley tilted his head hearing the nickname fall from Will's lips. Will was getting used to that head tilt. Wesley didn't say anything so Will left him and headed to his car. That had been an interesting night. He wondered how long it would be before he would see Wesley again. He really hoped that it wasn't too long. He found that he had actually enjoyed Wesley's company tonight, and if he was honest, he had felt the same about their first encounter too, though he had also been a little freaked out.

 

He knew he should be freaked out by tonight, by how Wesley had just happened to find him like that, but he just couldn't summon the energy to feel that way. He wanted to see more of Wesley rather than less. He wanted to get to know the kid.

 

*****

 

Will was sitting on his couch enjoying a book when there was a knock at the door. With a sigh Will put his book down and got off the couch.

 

"Wesley," he said, surprised. It had been a couple of weeks since he had last seen Wesley and he wasn't sure if he would ever see him again. That wasn't really true. He had a feeling that he would get to see Wesley again, but he had been worried that he wouldn't. He was afraid that he would never get to see somebody that he didn't even know. "What are you doing here?"

 

"You said you wanted to see me again. Was that not true?"

 

"I'm just surprised, that's all. Come on in." Will stepped aside so that Wesley could step into the house. Wesley walked in, his eyes roaming around to take in everything. "Do you approve?"

 

"Do I approve of what?"

 

Will held his arm out and moved it across him, indicating the house.

 

"Oh, you are asking me if I approve of the house. Yes. It's quite nice."

 

Will shook his head and chuckled to himself. The way Wesley talked sometimes. It felt like Wesley wasn't actually a teenage boy. The way Wesley acted wasn't like a teenage boy either. Wesley was hiding something, this much he knew. He just didn't have any clue as to what Wesley could be hiding.

 

Will led Wesley to the couch he had been sitting on, moving his book out of the way so that Wesley could sit down next to him.

 

"Have I interrupted you?"

 

"It's no big deal. I was just catching up on some reading."

 

"What are you reading?"

 

Will blushed a little. "Okay, I know it seems a little silly, but I'm catching up on the _Harry Potter_ series."

 

Wesley tilted his head. "Harry Potter?"

 

Will's jaw dropped. "You've never heard of Harry Potter?" Wesley shook his head. "I can't believe that. I thought everyone knew who Harry Potter was."

 

"Will you tell me?" Wesley asked. He seemed genuinely interested. Wesley always seemed genuinely interested in whatever Will had to say.

 

"I suppose I could. Well, this is the seventh and last book," Will started. He proceeded to explain the _Harry Potter_ series to Wesley, who gave Will his full attention the entire time. Every once in a while Wesley would stop Will to ask a question or to clarify something, but for the most part, he just listened to Will.

 

"Would you like to read the books yourself? You can borrow mine."

 

"I would enjoy that, yes. Thank you." Wesley tilted his head. "Do you enjoy stories like this, with supernatural elements?"

 

Will nodded. "Yeah. It's fun to pretend that magic exists and there are werewolves and vampires and demons in the world." Will shrugged. "I'm glad those things don't exist though."

 

"So you don't believe in magic or demons or anything like that?"

 

Will scrunched up his eyebrows. "No. Of course not."

 

"So then you don't believe in angels either."

 

That wasn't a question so Will didn't say anything. Wesley's smile faded and Will suddenly felt like he had said the absolute wrong thing. "What's the matter? What did I say?"

 

"Nothing. You've done nothing wrong, but I must go now. May I still take the _Harry Potter_ books with me?"

 

"Okay. Let me go get them." Will had turned his spare bedroom into a library. He went and got the first six books for Wesley to read. "I'll loan you the seventh book as soon as I'm finished with it."

 

"Thank you," Wesley said, taking the books from Will. "I'll visit you again when I finish reading these books. Is that okay?"

 

"What if I want to see you before then?"

 

Wesley smiled. "Don't worry. I'm a fast reader."

 

"Well I'll see you soon then." He let Wesley out and locked the door behind him, resting his forehead against the closed door. Something was happening that he didn't quite understand. He'd never been attracted to a guy before. He'd dated women his entire life. There was something about Wesley though that appealed to him. Part of it was Wesley's innocence, and that disturbed him a little, especially since Wesley was so much younger than him, because what did that say about Will? It made him feel like a pervert. Will let out a groan. What the hell was happening to him?

 

 

Will started his day already exhausted. He had gone to bed after Wesley had left, but he hadn't slept at all. He had spent far too much time worrying about what he was feeling towards Wesley and what it all meant.

 

Will wasn't any clearer on the subject this morning than he had been last night. He was still worried that he was some kind of pervert for being attracted to somebody who was so young, and who looked even younger than he actually was.

 

At the same time, Wesley didn't act as young as he was. He acted like a mature adult, albeit a strange adult. That didn't change the fact that Wesley was only nineteen.

 

The fact that Wesley was a male didn't really bother him at all. He wasn't disgusted when he thought of the things they would do together. And that was another thing that had kept Will up for so long last night. He kept thinking about all the fun things that he and Wesley could do together. He wanted to try it all.

 

Will didn't have to be at work today and he was so thankful for that. He buried his head underneath his pillow and tried to think of anything but Wesley. He failed miserably.

 

There was one thing he hadn't tried to do last night and he thought that now might be a good time to do it. He needed sleep. He slid his hand down into his boxers and did what he had been trying to avoid all night. It worked well and he found himself drifting off before he had even pulled his hand back out of his boxers.

 

*****

 

 _Will was walking through an empty meadow. The sky was blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The air was crisp with the beginnings of Fall. It was such a beautiful day. The babbling of a stream caught his attention and he went in search of it. There was a young man standing at the edge of the stream. His back was turned to Will so Will didn't know if he knew the man or not._

 _The man was naked and dripping. He had obviously just been in the stream. Suddenly, wings unfurled from the man's back. Will bit back a gasp. He couldn't make out the color from here, the sun was shining down on the man all wrong, but he knew they were beautiful. He couldn't look away. The man moved his wings, possibly drying them out, and Will found himself walking closer. He wanted to meet this beautiful creature. He wanted to touch this beautiful creature._

 _He was getting closer. He was almost close enough to touch now, but he stepped on a branch. The crack of the branch seemed unnatural in the silence. The man, or creature, whatever he was, whirled around to face Will, and Will found himself staring into the face of Wesley._

 

Will woke with a start. That dream had felt so real, like if he had reached out then he would have really been able to touch Wesley. And why had it been Wesley? Even Wesley having wings had felt real. It was like he had been in two places at once. It was like he had been in bed and had also been in the meadow. It had been a beautiful place and he had felt so at peace. He wanted to go back. He wondered if he could go back to that place in his dreams again. He hoped he would. He wondered if the dream meant anything, and if it did, what did it say about Wesley?

 

Will was too tired to figure any of that out. He decided that he would ask Wesley about it the next time that he saw him. He fell back into sleep easily.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful day out so Will was out for a walk. He needed to clear his head. Or he at least needed to sort things out. It had only been a couple of days since he had last seen Wesley, but he missed him, and it was more than just wanting to see Wesley. He felt like something was wrong without Wesley around. It felt like the most ridiculous thing ever. He had only seen Wesley three times and he couldn't get the kid out of his head. He was so lost in his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to anything else.

 

Suddenly he found himself lying on the ground and in a lot of pain. Whatever had happened had happened fast. He didn't know how he had wound up on the ground and he didn't know why he felt so much pain. He was so confused. He didn't think his brain was functioning properly at the moment. Wesley's face suddenly appeared above him. "What happened?" Will asked, his voice nothing more than a whisper. It was hard to talk. It was hard to breathe.

 

"Don't talk, Will. Just relax. It's not your time. I'll make sure you get through this."

 

Will had no idea what Wesley was talking about, but then he felt Wesley's hand on him and warmth flooded his body. "Sleep now, Will."

 

Just before he closed his eyes he could swear Wesley looked different, like he was there but wasn't really there. And if he wasn't mistaken, there were what appeared to be wings. That couldn't be though. He must be seeing things. Wesley couldn't possibly have wings. That would mean he wasn't human, and that just wasn't possible. He wanted to ask Wesley about that, but Wesley urged him to sleep again, and this time he obeyed.

 

*****

 

Will groaned as consciousness found him. There was a steady beeping noise already annoying him and he was in pain. People were talking all around him. It was so noisy.

 

"Will?"

 

Will knew that voice. It was Wesley. He felt's Wesley's hand grasp his own. With a lot of effort, Will managed to open his eyes. Wesley was smiling down at him, and he was holding a cup of water in his other hand. He held it up to Will's lips so Will could take a drink. The cool liquid flowed down his throat, and though it did nothing for his pain, it still went a long way in making him feel better.

 

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

 

"Wes, what happened?" There was no point in answering the question. Will was lying on a hospital bed, and looking at the parts of him that were exposed, he looked like one giant bruise. With the way he felt, the rest of him probably looked the same way.

 

Wesley squeezed his hand. "Will, you were hit by a car while you were on your walk."

 

Flashes of what happened were coming back to him. "You were there." Will remembered that Wesley had looked different to him. He looked normal now though.

 

"I was there."

 

"Where did you come from? You weren't anywhere around me. I would have known if you had been."

 

Wesley didn't answer him. Will decided to push even more. "You looked different, Wes. And I could have sworn I saw wings. And I felt warm when you touched me. I could have been imagining things, but I don't think I was."

 

"Will, I really think you were just imagining things. How's the pain?"

 

"There's more than a decent amount of it. How long have I been out of it?" He decided to let the other subject drop of Wesley's possible wings, but just for now.

 

"For a couple of days now. The doctor was really worried that you weren't going to make it."

 

"And you weren't?"

 

"I knew you'd make it."

 

"How could you know that?"

 

Wesley cocked his head to the side. "I have finished the _Harry Potter_ series. I obtained the seventh book on my own. Would you like me to read to you?"

 

Will smiled. "That would be nice." Wesley obviously didn't want to talk about things now, but Will wasn't going to let this go. Not for good anyway. He would keep pestering Wesley until Wesley told him what it was he was hiding.

 

With Will's help, Wesley found the place that Will had left off at and began reading to him. It was strange to hear Wesley reading to him. His voice never changed for any of the voices. His voice was very monotonous. It was nice though. He liked hearing Wesley's voice. It was soothing.

 

He found himself drifting off. "Sleep now, Will. I'll be here when you wake up," Wesley said, putting aside the book. That sounded like a good idea to Will, so he let himself fall asleep, Wesley's hand in his once again.

 

*****

 

When Will woke up next, he could still feel Wesley's hand in his. Will gave it a squeeze and Wesley's face suddenly appeared in his line of sight. Will found himself wanting more than just some hand holding. He wanted some real comfort. He scooted over as much as his aching body let him and tugged on Wesley's hand.

 

"Will, do you want me to join you in bed?"

 

Will snorted. He should have known that he would have to make his point clearer for Wesley. "Yes. Please."

 

Wesley got onto the bed next to him. He lie there stiffly and Will rolled his eyes. "Wesley, will you lie on your side against me and put your arm around me?"

 

"If that's what you would like."

 

Will sighed "Wes, you don't have to if you don't want to."

 

Will closed his eyes and then felt Wesley's body pressed against his, and then an arm wrapped around him. Will let out another sigh, a happier one this time though.

 

"I just wanted to make sure it was what you wanted. You are hurt after all."

 

"Thanks. Now, are you ever going to tell me about what I saw right after the accident?" Will decided to risk asking Wesley this again.

 

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I did."

 

"So you're not even going to try?"

 

"If you really want to, then we can talk when you get out of the hospital."

 

"I guess that will have to do, but make no mistake, we will definitely be having this talk."

 

"If I said I would have this conversation with you, Will, then we will have it. I won't go back on my word."

 

"Thanks." Will tried to get closer to Wesley. "You're warm. It's nice."

 

Wesley pressed himself even closer to Will. "Is that better?"

 

"Yes. Wes, I think there might be other things we need to discuss too once I'm out of here."

 

"We will. For now you should just get more sleep."

 

Will nodded and sighed, falling asleep in Wesley's arms.

 

*****

 

He was still in Wesley's arms when he woke up again. He didn't move. He didn't want Wesley to know he was awake yet. He wanted to stay just like this. Being near Wesley like this helped ease his pain.

 

"I know you're awake."

 

"I just didn't want you to move."

 

"If you want me to stay like this then I will."

 

"I don't want to force you to stay like this if you don't want to."

 

"Why wouldn't I want to do this?"

 

Will shrugged and then winced. He needed to remember that it hurt too much to move. "You don't even know me."

 

"You keep saying that and I keep telling you that it's just not true. I like everything that I know about you and I can't wait to learn more."

 

"You're a strange young man, Wesley. Has anyone ever told you that before?"

 

"Nobody's ever had the opportunity."

 

Will ran his fingers along Wesley's arm. "You're an interesting young man too. And I can't wait to learn more about you as well."

 

"Why don't we focus on getting you out of this hospital first. How does that sound?"

 

"Sounds good."

 

"Go back to sleep, Will."

 

"More sleep? I've been doing nothing but sleep."

 

"Good. That's what you should be doing."

 

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

 

Wesley kissed his cheek. "Sleep, Will."

 

As if Wesley's voice commanded it, Will fell asleep instantly.

 

*****

 

"You didn't have to help me home, you know."

 

"I know, but I wanted to."

 

Will was finally released from the hospital this morning, and Wesley had helped him home. They had taken a cab because apparently Wesley couldn't drive, and Will was definitely in no condition to drive.

 

Wesley helped him to his bedroom where Will sank gratefully onto his own bed. Wesley sat on the edge. "You should get in so we can talk."

 

"Will, you need your rest."

 

"You promised."

 

"I know, but I will be here when you wake up."

 

"Wes, I've been doing nothing but sleeping. Can we please talk now?"

 

Wesley looked like he was going to say no, but then he got into bed with Will. He faced Will, but didn't press against him like he had in the hospital.

 

"Wes, I've been thinking a lot about this since I really haven't had much else to do. The way you act and talk, the questions that you can't answer, or rather that you won't answer because it wouldn't make sense to someone like me, the way you acted when I said I didn't believe in magic or demons or angels. I thought I saw wings the day of my accident. This sounds so ridiculous and I think that maybe it's the drugs still talking, but are you an angel?" Though it was something that Will had been thinking about nearly nonstop, it still felt strange vocalizing that though. It wasn't as if he thought Wesley would laugh at him or anything, but it still felt strange.

 

"What would you do if I said that I am an angel?"

 

"How is that even possible? Things like this don't exist. Does this mean there are demons in the world? Are there really vampires and werewolves? And what about magic?"

 

"Why don't we save all of that for another time, like when you're feeling better, okay?"

 

"Yeah, sure. I suppose so. So you're not actually nineteen, are you? You're older. Much older. Older than I can comprehend."

 

Wesley chuckled. "No, I'm definitely not nineteen, but this body is."

 

"Is there someone else in there with you? Like a possession or something? How did you get that body?" Will couldn't stop asking questions. He wasn't even sure if he believed Wesley, yet he couldn't stop asking.

 

"Just me in here."

 

"Is your name really Wesley?"

 

Wesley just smiled at him.

 

"Okay, fine. Something easier then. Why the interest in me?"

 

"Will, not tonight. We can finish this conversation tomorrow."

 

"Will you stay?"

 

"Of course."

 

Will moved closer to Wesley and Wesley wrapped his arms around him. "Didn't you want to talk about this too, Will?"

 

"I've never been attracted to a man before. Are you male? Do you have a gender?"

 

"Would it be easier if I appeared to you as a female?"

 

Will thought about it and realized that he wouldn't want that. He kind of liked the way Wesley was, and he thought at this point that it would just be weird if Wesley was a girl. It would be strange. "I kind of like you just like this."

 

Wesley kissed his forehead. "Then everything else can wait until tomorrow, okay?"

 

Will nodded. Wesley began stroking his back and Will fell asleep easily.

 

*****

 

Sunlight was streaming in through the windows and the smell of bacon filled the air. Will opened his eyes and Wesley was standing there with a tray of food in his hands.

 

"Did you cook?"

 

"No. I don't know how." Will sat up and leaned against the headboard and Wesley handed him the tray.

 

"Well whatever you did, it tastes fantastic," Will said around a mouthful of bacon.

 

"Thank you." Wesley sat down at the edge of the bed, facing Will.

 

"What's up, Wes? You look all serious."

 

"What's up?"

 

"Sorry. I just want to know what you're thinking. Like I said, you look all serious."

 

"I see. Will, I've been watching humans for a long time. I've always been curious about them and their ways, but I've never actually shown myself to anyone before. No one was ever really interesting to me the way that you are. I've learned as much about humans as I can, but as I'm sure you've noticed, I still have some things to learn."

 

Will swallowed hard. "Why me?" he asked again.

 

Wesley cocked his head and smiled. "I'm not sure I have an answer to that, Will. I'm not sure how any of this works. I'm not sure I understand any of this. I want to learn though and I want to learn with you."

 

Will nodded and went back to this food. This whole situation was too strange. If he was to believe Wesley, then he had fallen in love with an angel. And yes, he had figured it out while he was in the hospital. He had fallen in love with Wesley during the short time that he had known him. He didn't know how it was possible, but he knew it was true.

 

"What about demons? Do they exist too?"

 

"Yes."

 

Will raised his eyebrows. "How do we not know about them then?"

 

"Don't worry about that, Will. It's under control. They are under control."

 

"But does that mean that vampires really exist? And that there is such a thing as a werewolf? Does that mean a zombie apocalypse could really happen?"

 

Wesley frowned at the questions. "Are you okay, Will? Is this too much?"

 

"I don't know. I think I'm still having a hard time believing all of this." Will shook his head. "No. That's not it. I believe you, though I'm not sure why. It's just a lot to take in. The whole world is suddenly so very different. Things that I knew couldn't possibly exist suddenly do. Wesley, what do you do when the world you knew so well is suddenly so different?"

 

Wesley looked thoughtful for a moment and then stood up, facing Will. "Would you like to see my wings?"

 

Will nodded. That didn't really answer Will's question, but he supposed Wesley didn't really have an answer for it. Wesley smiled and let his wings out. They weren't white, like Will had imagined they would be. They were a kind of silvery color and shimmery. They looked so soft too. Will set his tray aside and his hand was nearly to one of Wesley's wings when he stopped. "Can I?"

 

Wesley tilted his head. He looked confused. "Nobody has ever touched them before."

 

Will moved his hand forward again, slowly, until his fingers were touching the tip of Wesley's wing. It was soft. He buried his fingers in further and Wesley gasped. Will yanked his hand back. "Did I hurt you?"

 

"No," Wesley breathed out. Will moved his hand back into Wesley's wing, stroking through the plumes. Wesley shivered. He moved to the edge of the bed, sitting in front of Wesley. He moved his hand from Wesley's wing to his arm, running it up until he was cupping Wesley's cheek. He leaned in and kissed Wesley.

 

Wesley was stiff against Will, not knowing what to do. Will didn't give up though, and finally Wesley relaxed and starting mimicking what Will was doing. Will kept the kiss brief. He was still tired and he wasn't sure how Wesley felt about all of this. When Will opened his eyes Wesley's wings were gone. "I liked that," Wesley said.

 

"Good, because I'm hoping that won't be the last time we do that." Will lay back down again, and Wesley lay next to him. "I kind of feel like I'm corrupting you though. You're an angel. You're supposed to be pure and innocent. I can't take that away from you."

 

"You're stereotyping. Just because I'm pure and innocent doesn't mean that all angels are. I was just never interested in any of that stuff. You've changed that, Will. I want to experience what everyone else has. You're the first human who has interested me at all."

 

Will pulled Wesley into his arms. "I don't think I deserve you."

 

"Now I know that's not true."

 

Will smiled and kissed Wesley's forehead. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to have to sleep again."

 

"It's fine, Will. You know I'm not going anywhere."

 

He kissed Wesley one last time and let sleep claim him.

 

 

Will's healing was going well. He often wondered if Wesley could just heal him, but he didn't want to ask. He didn't want to put Wesley in an awkward position if there was some reason keeping him from healing Will.

 

Wesley had stayed with him the whole time. It had been nice having him around. Wesley slept in bed with him at night, took care of all of his meals, though Will wasn't sure how he was doing that, and he even continued reading _Harry Potter_ to Will.

 

They hadn't moved past kissing, and they didn't kiss that often. Will was usually still too tired to do much, but even so, he wanted to take things slowly with Wesley. He wanted to do things right with Wesley.

 

Most of what they had been doing for the past few weeks was talking. He had learned more about Wesley and had tried to teach Wesley things about humans that he didn't already know. Wesley was a quick learner. He was already picking up Will's gestures so he looked less like a robot and more like a human.

 

Will found himself growing stronger every day. He knew that soon he would be back to normal. He wondered what that would mean for him and Wesley. He hoped that Wesley would stick around. He wanted to see where things were going. He had never felt so right with a person before, and Wesley wasn't even a person, at least not technically.

 

Will shut off the water in the shower and dried himself off. He dressed in a tee and a pair of track pants. He wanted to get out of the house today. He'd been cooped up for too long. Wesley was sitting on the bed waiting for him. He was always close by in case Will needed him for something. "I want to go for a walk. I'm sick of this house."

 

"Okay, we can do that." Wesley got up and together they left the bedroom and walked out of the house. They walked slowly. Will didn't want to over exert himself. Not that Wesley would have let him anyway. He took Wesley's hand into his own. Wesley smiled and pressed in closer to Will.

 

There was still an oddness about Wesley and Will honestly hoped that Wesley would never lose that. He actually liked that about Wesley. There wasn't anything about Wesley that he didn't like. There wasn't anything about Wesley that he didn't love.

 

"Hey Wes, you know I don't really need your help around the house anymore."

 

"Yes, I had noticed."

 

"I guess I'm just wondering what that means for us. I mean, I know how I feel about you, though it still surprises me how quickly it happened. I'm just not sure how you feel about this. I'm not even sure how any of that works for you. And I know you said that you're interested in me and want to learn things with me, but I can't help wondering if that's all you want from me."

 

"I can feel. I can love. And it's not all I want from you. I want a life with you if that's what you want. Will, how is it that you feel about me?"

 

"Wes, I'm in love with you. I don't know how it happened because it happened so quickly, but it did. And I want you in my life, and I want to do things right by you."

 

Wesley stopped them and stood in front of him. "You love me?" he asked.

 

"Yes."

 

"Will, I want everything you said." He cupped Will's face in his hands and kissed him. "I just don't really know about intercourse and I don't even really know about love. At least not how it feels."

 

Will bit back a laugh. "Don't worry about it. I've had sex before, but never with a guy. It'll be new for both of us. And we can take things slowly. And you'll figure out if it's love. There's no need to rush that either."

 

"Can we go back to the house and start working on all of that?"

 

Will chuckled. "Yes. Definitely."

 

They made their way back to the house and Will led Wesley to the couch. They sat down together and Will kissed him. They'd kept the kisses pretty chaste so far, and he loved how Wesley groaned at the feel of Will's tongue against his own for the first time.

 

They made out on the couch for hours, something Will hadn't done since he was a teenager, and something Wesley had never done before. "Wes," he murmured against Wesley's lips," I think we should stop for today."

 

Wesley let out a little whine.

 

"You know, you're acting more and more human every day."

 

"Yeah, I've been spending way too much time with you."

 

Will laughed. "And now you're even making jokes."

 

Wesley sighed and curled up against him. Will liked this. He really liked this. He hoped this was something he would never have to give up.

 

"Why did you want to stop? Didn't you like what we were doing?"

 

"That's the problem. I liked it too much. If we want to take things slow then this is the way we have to do it."

 

"Okay. If you say so."

 

Will chuckled. "I do. Don't you trust me?"

 

"I do."

 

Will kissed the top of Wesley's head. "Don't worry. I'm going to make sure that you're very happy with me."

 

"I don't doubt that, Will. I don't doubt that."


	3. Chapter 3

He and Wesley were sitting on the bench that Wesley had first introduced himself to Will on. They were enjoying the beautiful day out and watching people as they walked by. Sometimes Wesley would ask him a question, but otherwise they sat in silence.

 

"Will?"

 

Both he and Wesley looked up. Deanna was standing in front of the bench. Will had told Wesley about Deanna. He had told Wesley that she had been the one he had broken things off with the day Wesley had approached him on this very bench. This felt like things coming full circle.

 

"Hello, Deanna. How are you doing?"

 

It was polite, but nothing more. It was almost as if they had never been together. He didn't want Wesley to think that he still had feelings for her though because he didn't.

 

"I was hoping we could talk, actually."

 

Will looked over at Wesley. "I'm not sure that's really a good idea, Deanna. This is Wesley by the way." Deanna didn't say anything to Wesley and Wesley didn't say anything to Deanna. He was still looking at Wesley, and Wesley was looking at him. Wesley looked so unsure of himself.

 

"This will only take a moment."

 

He looked back up at Deanna. "What could you possibly have to say to me?"

 

"I miss you, Will, and I know you miss me too. There's no way you couldn't. You loved me so much."

 

Will shook his head. I’m sorry, Deanna, but I don't." He put his arm around Wesley and pulled him closer.

 

"Will, are you really telling me that I've been replaced by this... child?!"

 

Will turned to Wesley and smiled. "Deanna, appearances can be deceiving." He turned back to her. "I'm happy with him. I'm in love with him. I'm sorry but I think you need to leave now."

 

Deanna opened her mouth, probably to continue arguing with Will again, but then closed it. She huffed and walked away. Wesley kissed his cheek. "Let's go back home, Will."

 

Will couldn't suppress a shiver. Wesley had called Will's house home. "Home? Does that mean you're planning on staying with me?"

 

"Forever. And then some. If you'll have me."

 

Will smiled and kissed Wesley. "Just try and get rid of me."

 

Wesley chuckled and tugged Will off of the bench. They headed home and Will was surprised when Wesley tugged him right into the bedroom.

 

"Wes, are you sure?"

 

Wesley's smile disappeared. "Do you not want to?"

 

"That's not what I meant. Of course I want to. I just wanted to make sure you're ready for this."

 

Wesley's smile returned and he laid himself out on the bed. There was no way Will could refuse that. Will laid himself out next to Wesley and Wesley pulled Will into his arms. He leaned in and kissed Wesley, rubbing one of his hands along Wesley's back. Wesley pressed himself closer to Will.

 

Will slid his hand under Wesley's shirt so he could rub along Wesley's bare back. His hand traveled upwards when suddenly Wesley let out a deep groan. Will realized he had rubbed along the spot where Wesley's wings would come out. He rubbed over the spot again and Wesley groaned again. He tugged at Wesley's shirt to pull it over his head.

 

"There's an easier way, Will," and their clothes were gone. He was in bed, with an angel, and completely naked. He was in bed, with a male, and completely naked. Wesley was hard and they both groaned as their erections brushed together. He wanted to make sure that Wesley enjoyed his first experience.

 

He rolled Wesley onto his back. He explored Wesley's body thoroughly, kissing and sucking and licking until Wesley was writing beneath him and begging for something more, for something that he didn't understand and had never experienced. Will took Wesley's length into his mouth and gagged. He tried again, only much more slowly this time. It was still awkward, but he could manage. He wished he had experience in this so he could make things amazing for Wesley, though with the noises Wesley was making, he supposed it didn't really matter.

 

He could feel Wesley getting close when Wesley called out his name. His voice sounded panicked so Will stopped. "Will, what was that? I don't understand? What was happening?"

 

Will moved up Wesley's body and kissed him. "Shh, it's okay. That's supposed to happen. Just relax and let it come naturally. You'll like it. I promise."

 

"You promise?"

 

"I promise," Will repeated. "It'll feel even better than what I'm doing now."

 

Wesley still didn't look convinced, so rather than moving back down to take Wesley into his mouth again, he used his hand and stroked Wesley, kissing him at the same time.

 

"It's happening again, Will."

 

"I know, Wes. You have to just let it happen. I promise it'll be good. Look at me, Wes. Just relax." It was a little awkward talking Wesley through his first orgasm. It felt like something Wesley should have experienced already, but that the same time, it felt wonderful knowing that he was the one giving Wesley his first orgasm.

 

Wesley was looking him in the eye and Will smiled at him. He pressed their foreheads together as he sped his stroking up. Finally, Wesley tensed and came, crying out into Will's waiting mouth. He stroked Wesley through it, and when he let go, Wesley immediately turned onto his side and pressed himself into Will. Will wrapped his arms around Wesley and could feel him trembling. He stroked Wesley's back, hoping to soothe him.

 

"Maybe we should just leave it at that for today."

 

Wesley nodded against him.

 

"Did you at least enjoy that?"

 

Again Wesley nodded. He figured Wesley had, but because of the way he was acting, Will just wanted to make sure. It was just too much for Wesley. They were definitely going to have to continue to take things slow. Will was okay with that. He had never gotten another guy off before and he had enjoyed it. He looked forward to doing it again and again.

 

When Wesley's trembling finally subsided, Will gently pushed him away. "Now you can watch me." Will took himself into his hand and stroked. After having gotten Wesley off it didn't take him long, and Wesley's eyes never left him, watching as Will reached his peak.

 

When Will had finished Wesley curled up next to him. Will pulled him in close and kissed the top of his head. He waited until his breathing had evened out and then he disentangled himself from Wesley. He got a damp cloth from the bathroom and cleaned both him and Wesley up as best as he could. He tossed it to the side and pulled Wesley close to him again.

 

"Will?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"You said that you loved me. What does that feel like?"

 

"It feels like the most wonderful thing in the world. That other person makes you feel happy and warm, and you hurt when they hurt and you want nothing but good things for them." Will sighed. It was so hard to explain. How could he explain love to an angel?

 

"Will, I think I'm in love with you."

 

Will rolled onto his side and kissed Wesley. Wesley sighed into the kiss. "Wes, I think you might be too."

 

Wesley smiled and buried his nose in Will's neck. Will sighed happily as he drifted off.

 

*****

 

They had spent weeks exploring each other's bodies. They hadn't progressed past blowjobs and handjobs, but it didn't matter. Will didn't even really care if they went any further. They had both gotten better, more skilled, learning each other's likes and dislikes. It was better than anything he had ever experienced with any of his other lovers, and he didn't think it was because Wesley was an angel.

 

Will wanted to try something a little different tonight though. They were on the bed making out, had been for a while now. "Wes, can I see your wings again?"

 

Wesley rolled them so that he was lying on top of Will, and then let his wings out. Will took a moment to look at them and then buried his hands in them. Wesley shivered and started whimpering. "Wes, sit at the edge of the bed for me."

 

Wesley gave him a puzzled look, but did as he asked. When Wesley was at the edge of the bed, Will got down to his knees in front of him. He took Wesley into his mouth and then buried his hands in Wesley's wings again. He stroked Wesley's wings as he took him as deeply into his mouth as he could. Wesley gripped his hair and groaned.

 

Once Wesley came, he gently pushed Will away from the bed and then slid down to sit in front of him. He wrapped his arms and his wings around Will. "Oh, that's nice."

 

"You like my wings wrapped around you?"

 

"Oh yeah."

 

"Okay, go lie down on the bed."

 

Will did what he was asked, and Wesley, wings still out, gave Will a blowjob to get him off. When he was finished, he lay down next to Will. "Lean up for a second." Will did and Wesley wrapped his wings around Will. Will was afraid to lay back down. "Don't worry. You won't hurt me."

 

Will lay down, tentatively, and when he saw that Wesley had been right, he let himself relax. "This is so nice, Wesley. We should do this more often."

 

Wesley began stroking Will's back with his wings and Will shivered and sighed. "Oh, that's even better. That's so nice and relaxing." Wesley kissed his forehead. "I love you, Will." "Love you too, Wes."

 

Will was almost asleep when he remembered something. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten it. "Wes, before my accident I had a dream. At least I think it was a dream. I'm not sure. I was walking in a meadow when I heard the babble of a stream. I went in search of it and found a young man standing in front of it. Wings unfurled from his back, and when he eventually turned around, it was you. It felt so real. I felt like if I had been able to touch you in the dream then I would have actually felt you."

 

"You would have."

 

"So you're making guest appearances in my dreams then."

 

"Just the once."

 

"I see. Were you trying to tell me the truth without actually telling me?"

 

Wesley just smiled and Will chuckled. "Okay, okay. Guess it didn't really work though. I had forgotten about it until just now."

 

"I thought you were sleepy, Will."

 

Will snuggled, yes snuggled, further into Wesley. "I am. Goodnight."

 

"Goodnight. Sleep well, Will."

 

Wesley curled his wings tighter around Will. He felt safe and warm in Wesley's wings.

 

*****

 

Will woke up and Wesley was sitting at the edge of the bed. "What are you doing all the way over there?"

 

"I'm falling."

 

He didn't know if his mind was still sleep addled, but that didn't make sense. He sat up and moved down the bed to sit next to Wesley. "Did you just say you were falling?"

 

"Yes."

 

"What does that mean?"

 

"I've decided to tie myself to a human. I'll slowly lose all of the powers that I have. I'm becoming human."

 

"Are you going to lose your wings too?"

 

Wesley snorted. "You really like the wings, don't you? Unfortunately I will."

 

Will put an arm around Wesley. "Wes, you didn't have to do this."

 

"Will, I'm in love with you. I wanted this. I knew what would happen when I made my choice. I'm okay with this. I've been thinking about it ever since our first encounter. Don't feel bad for me, Will."

 

Will pulled Wesley back onto the bed with him and on top of him. Wesley let his wings out and Will began stroking them. Wesley leaned in and kissed him and Will moved one of his hands down from Wesley's wings to tease further down Wesley's body.

 

"You know, while I still have my powers, I'm already ready to go."

 

Will let out a groan. "I want you to ride me, Wes. Will you ride me?"

 

"I thought you'd never ask."

 

As Wesley moved above him, Will kept running his hand through Wesley's wings. It was a beautiful moment, as girlie as that sounded. It was true though. It was just such a perfect moment. It was perfect for a first time.

 

They both came quickly and Wesley lay on top of him as they caught their breath. Will kept running his hands though Wesley's wings, slowly, soothingly. Wesley sighed above him. "This was worth giving everything up for, Will."

 

"I hope you still think so after a few years."

 

"I have no doubt that I will."

 

"I really wish that you didn't have to give up the wings."

 

Wesley chuckled. "Sorry, Will. It's all part of the same package."

 

"I can't believe you'd give up being immortal for me."

 

Wesley rolled them so they were on their sides and so that he was no longer inside of Wesley. Wings wrapped around him and Will sighed.

 

"Will, why don't you believe that I would give all of this up for you? Wouldn't you do the same for me?"

 

"I imagine that I would, though I don't really know. I have no idea what it's like to be immortal."

 

Wesley looked sad. "Lonely."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Wesley shrugged, definitely something he had picked up from Will. "It's okay. Especially now that I've found someone."

 

"So an eternity is something worth giving up if you've found a love that can last a lifetime."

 

"That's putting it simply, but yes."

 

"I still don't think I'm worth giving up immortality for."

 

Wesley leaned in and kissed him. "I love you, Will. Don't ever forget that."

 

"I love you too, Wesley."


	4. Epilogue

They were walking through the meadow that Will had dreamed of all those years ago. It had apparently been a real place, and Wesley had shown it to him after they had been together for a year. They came here every year for their anniversary.

 

They were sitting on a blanket near the edge of the stream. They had just finished their picnic lunch, and now they were just relaxing and enjoying the fresh air.

 

Wesley had eventually lost all of his powers, and his wings. It had taken him months, but it had happened. After he had lost the powers, after he had become mortal, he had seemed happier. Love really did do strange things to people. Of course, Wesley could have just been putting on a show, but Will didn't think so. Yet he had never asked Wesley if he had regrets. Sometimes he was afraid of the answer, though he knew he shouldn't be.

 

Really he shouldn't have to ask that question at all. He should know how happy Wesley was. But just because he knew how happy Wesley was, that didn't meant there still wasn't sometimes doubt. Wesley had given up a lot to be with Will, and Will never forgot it.

 

"You're doing way too much thinking. What's the matter?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"Liar."

 

Will sighed. Wesley knew him way too well. "I guess that sometimes I can't help wondering if you have regrets. I know you're happy, but you gave up so much to be with me. Do you ever miss it?"

 

"No."

 

"No? Not ever?"

 

Wesley pushed Will don't onto the blanket and lay next to him, propping himself up on his elbow. "Will, I gave everything up willingly. Why would you think I would miss it?"

 

Will shrugged. "I don't know. And it's not necessarily like I think you miss it. I guess I'm wondering why you don't miss it."

 

"Will, there's nothing to miss. I would have spent all of eternity alive and well, but I would have been so lonely. I've enjoyed our past few years together more than all of my previous years combined. And that's a lot of years."

 

"Do you really mean that?"

 

"Of course I do. Now stop worrying and stop thinking and just enjoy yourself."

 

"We could go for a naked dip in the stream."

 

Wesley grinned at him. "Now that's more like it. Last one there cooks dinner tonight."

 

They laughed as they stripped out of their clothes and raced down to the stream. Together they waded in. "Sorry Wes. Looks like we're both cooking dinner tonight."

 

"Well how about we take care of dessert now then?"

 

Will smirked. "I've taught you well."

 

Wesley laughed and splashed him with water.

 

An angel. Will would have never thought it possible yet here he was, with his very own angel. Or rather, former angel. Still, he sometimes still had trouble believing it. Not that it mattered though. Whatever Wesley may or may not have been, he was the best thing that had ever happened to Will and Will loved him with all his heart. In the end, that was all that really mattered.


End file.
